The adventures of dope and teme
by xxxNaurxxx
Summary: This is the story if NaruxSasu / Sasu/Naru . The story starts with a new kid, his name? Naruto. I wanna make lots and lots of chapters like 100 or something. Theres going to be lemons (sex), love, boyxboy stuff and alot more. I hope you enjoy it :D


**THINGS YOU SHOULD KNOW ABOUT THIS STORY BEFORE READING**

**Ages of main characters : **

**Naruto – 15**

**Susake – 15**

**Sakura**** – ****15**

**Hinata – 15**

**Kiba – 16**

**Itachi – 18 **

**Deidara - 18**

**(Note: As this story will go on ages will change)**

**Disclaimer****:****Dude if I owned Naruto...one, it would be a yaoi and two, I would not be writing fan fiction. **

**Warning:****yaoi, lemons, there is bond to be some minor spelling mistakes, boy x boy**

**Note from me: ****So this is my first thing I am ever writing and showing to the world. I'm 15 (I know what your thinking, why the hell is a 15 year old writing yaoi?!) I am pretty much only writing this story to see if anyone will like it and it was really fun to write. **

**Reviews: ****Please be honest on your review, that way I can fix whatever it is people don't like. I promise I wont be hurt ^.^ Also if you did like this story please review telling me that because I am way more likely to write more if I know there are people out there reading this.**

**Okay I guess that's all for now. I now give you -/drum roll-**

the adventures of dope and teme

The new kid

The loud ringing wakes Susake up form his sleep. You know how you can wake up and you know it was going to be a bad day? That's how he felt right now. Well, then again he never had a 'good day', I mean after all he was Sus-

"SUSAKE!" a deep voice yelled from the kitchen.

Yes,Susake. Susake Uchiha. he lives with his father, mother and annoying big brother. There names are...

-Fugaku (Mr. Uchiha, head of the Uchiha family and business world)

-Mikoto (Mrs. Uchiha, proud mother of two and a stay at home mother)

-and last, Itachi (his annoying brother that makes my life a living hell...I guess we kind of care about each other...sometimes)

"SUSAKE! HURRY UP YOUR BE LATE FOR SCHOOL. THE BUS COMES IN 10 MINUTES!" The deep voice yelled, he realized this voice as his fathers.

He get up in a rush, running to the closet and then to his bathroom bringing a pair of clothes with him. After the 7 minute long shower he start putting on his clothes. His pale white skin was still wet so it becomes hard to put on the dark blue jeans with rips in the knees, and his full sleeve white t-shirt. Next he rushed to find his shoes,he found one and started looking all around the house looking for his other shoe, which I can't find for some reason.

"Looking for this little Brother?" Asks Itachi, a smug smirk on his pale face

"Gimme the shoe brother" he trys not to let my annoyance show as his brother throws the shoe down the hallway.

His brother still smiling smugly, walks out the door heading towards the bus stop. Hes brother is in 12th grade and he hates that now that he was in high-school as well, he would be tease and torture at school. he sigh and slides on the shoe. Yes today will be a bad one. He was going to have to walk to school, seeing as how he was going to miss  
the bus. He rolled his eyes as 5 minutes later he walked out the door and could see the bus riding down the street. He started his walk to school, looking as cold as ever.

-MEANWHILE-

"Hey...hey Naruto..."A soft voice says in my ear while poking me.

Naruto trys to just ignore him. (Him being his big brother Deidara) But it didn't look like that was going to be happening anytime soon because his brother started to tickle Naruto. He breaks out laughing. Deidara (Or Dei as Naruto calls him) doesn't stop, he knew Naruto was very ticklish and enjoys seeing Naruto squirming to get away from his arms.

"Nooo brother leave me alone. I'm up okay?"Naruto says, his eyes still shut.

Deidara chuckles and nods,getting up from his set on the side of Naruto's bed and starts walking away. Just when hes in Naruto's door way he turns around a smirk on his face as he looks down at Naruto of whom was wrapped in blankets.

"Little brother, your going to be late. You take bus 7 and it will be here in...hmm..10 minutes"

He gasped and struggled to get out of the blankets, it was hard because he was pretty much trapped in them. He ends up rolling off the bed and landing face first into the floor.

'Crap..today is going to suck. Its my first day at a new school and I'm trying to be happy, maybe I'll make some friends or something...or maybe not. I can't make friends if I don't get there'

He think as he look at the clock which reads 8:06.

'School starts at 8:30. Bus 7 should pick me up at 8:10. Damn I'll have to walk, no make that run.'

He gets up and skips a shower because he had taken one last night, a good move on his part.

He wear what I always wear. A bright orange shirt and black skinny jeans. And last, I light blue necklace his mother gave to him as a baby when he was 1 and it had been about 2 weeks later that his mom and dad had gone away.

He wears it everyday. Some how, its was like she was always with him. The light blue necklace matches his light blue eyes. He never liked them, they made me seem so different from everyone else.

Even his big brother didn't have blue eyes, he had a darker, almost brownish blue eyes and a darker shade of my blonde hair. He pouted as he put his shoes on. He remember how Deidara and him would be in the same high-school. Him as a 1th year, and his brother as a 4th year. He had promised to help his little brother out around school (but seeing as he just left to catch the bus and left poor Naruto to walk to a school he didn't even know that well) He though that offer is no longer valid.

With a sigh, he starts his 100 yard dash to school. He had skipped breakfast so he was hungry, and walking past all the food places didn't make anything any better. he sighed for the 3rd time today. He wasn't even sure where school was. What if he missed my first day? No. No way, he am not letting that happen. He started running full speed ahead when he ran into something. This something is tall, maybe a 3 or 4 inches taller then himself. This something also had a backpack on. So he/she was a student, that or a hobo. He fell to the sidewalk that he had been running on, landing on his backside.

"Oof." Naruto rubbed the back of my head with my hand, as his cheeks go red in embarrassment. He then trys to laugh it off "Oh heh heh. I'm sorry I didn't see you there."

The figure doesn't even turn around or try to help him up. He just continues to walk away.

"Hn." The raven haired boy says. 'does that mean sorry?' Naruto tough to himself

Naruto gets to his knees, dusting himself off and he ran to catch up with to black haired boy. The boy has jet black hair that would put barbie to shame. His pale skin only made his dark eyes more effective. Wow I don't think I ever seen a guy so...so pretty. Never mind that. He has a backpack and doesn't look like a hobo maybe he knows where my school is.

"Hey" Naruto says, a smile on his face as I step ahead of Susake. The dark eyed man quit walking away and turns to Naruto, looking annoyed at him. It was like he was looking into his soul with those eyes of his.

"What dope?" He rolls his eyes.

"HEY AM NO DOPE!" he yell, pointing a finger at him and pouting in a manly way. The guy smirks just for a second and then turns back around.

"Uh...do you know the way to" Naruto grabbed a paper out of my pocket and read the name of a school "Konoha high-school?" he asked and looked down at the floor because his eyes are to hard to look at.

"Hn. Yeah follow me dope." He says and starts walking. Naruto follows him, happy that someone knows the way. Wait...he called me a dope again! I will not stand for this!

"HEY! DIDNT I SAY NOT TO CALL ME DOPE YOU TEME! PLUS YOU WOULDNT EVEN KNOW IF I WAS A DOPE YOU KNOWN ME FOR LIKE 2 MINUTES" he yell from behind him pouting since he wouldn't turn around to look at him anyways.

"Only a dope wouldn't know where Konoha high school is. Only a dope would run into me. Since you did both of those you are a dope." He said coldly as if he was talking about the weather or something.

"I don't like your attitude teme" I mumble.

"Hn. Ditto"

'God what is with this dude. Hes shirt is killing my eyes. Who wears orange? Oh well what would I expect from a dope.' Susake tough to himself

The walk to school seems to talk forever. This is because the dope makes annoying small talk the hole way mostly about the school.

"I'm a 1th year... Oh and my brother Deidara is a 4th year" He says, grinning.

Susake though that was weird. Both the boys had brothers in 12th grade and both of them were 9th graders. Hn coincidence. He hated how this blond boy was so happy like he had eaten a fucking rainbow for breakfast or something. It annoyed him. He hated school. He wanted to kill all the annoying fan girls that stalked him and all the annoying teachers that bugged him. The raven guessed that school was okay for now. He did have a few close friends.

-A sweet girl with pink hair named Sakura.

-A guy who loves dogs its annoying his name is Kiba

-And Kiba's girlfriend. A shy not so annoying girl named Hinata.

"Were hear dope" The raven pointed to the doors and Naruto runs ahead like a happy toddler to open the doors and walk in. If anything the boy is cute and a little sexy even. He had tan skin, which is rare in a place like the leaf village where it snows a lot. He has the biggest blue eyes I ever seen. Hell, they put the sky to shame. Oh and his hair...The raven never had this feeling before. It was the feeling of him wanting to pull and pet the blondes hair, just to see if it was soft or not. Was that weird?

Susake's toughs were cut off by the Principal loud voice

"Ah Naruto Uzumaki Welcome to our school."The principal said. (Tsunade)

"Shh" Naruto said, blushing a little as he raised his finger to his lips.

"Oh I see. I'm quite sorry Naruto, wont happen again." she said and Naruto nodded in reply

'Naruto...Uzumaki? That's his name? Isn't that the kid who lives with his brother because his mom and dad were those loons who made the Akatsuki? The Akatsuki was that super evil group right? The one that trained there followers to be ninja's and make trouble for everyone. Wow I can't believe that this little ball of "sunshine" is the son of the Akatsuki leaders. I don't know weather to be impressed or scared. Maybe I should get away from this kid. I can't have my Uchiha name being mixed with a Uzumaki.' Susake thought

Once again his toughs were cut short by the Principal.

"Susake Uchiha take Naruto to his first class." She ordered

"S-suake...U-uchiha?" The blondes eyes almost popped out as he repeated the name.

'Susake Uchiha? The powerful business family! The one on TV and in books? WOW! That enplanes why the raven was such an ass. He must be a really kind person if he is willing to take me to class after he knows I'm a Uzumaki. Wow I might actually make friends here! This will be great' The blond though inwardly.

"hn." he said and nodded to the principal who nodded back and walked away into some classroom.

"Wow your like my own personal tour guide huh?" The blond asked, turning to Susake with a happy smirk on his face and wide puppy dogs eyes. If it wasn't for those eyes I might of just told him to fuck off but I didn't. We both had the same first period class, and it was 2 weeks into school already so he knew where to go. Jeez how annoying.

"Look dope, I'm not your tour guide. I have better things to do then to show around a fucking Uzumaki around my school" I spit out.

I regretted what I said almost immediately as I saw the blonde boys eyes harden and look down, his once happy smirk into a frown and a light pale on his tan face.

'Really Susake? Did I really just do that? I mean its not like its his fault he was only one at the time. Great I just ruined a kids day. I need to hold my tongue around this kid'

That's when Naruto's face brighten up again, Susake could tell it was fake but didn't really care.

"Uh I-i'm sor-" He was cut off by a guilty feeling raven

"No its okay, come on lets go or we are gonna be late" He started walking

. Naruto made no attempt to make small talk anymore just followed Susake to Math (first period) class. Susake noticed the blonde looking around the school like a small puppy on a car ride for the first time. It was rather cute how he looked around, his eyes wide, trying to take everything in.

"Hear we are" He opened the door of the class for Naruto, who walked in and gave him a small evil smirk.

"Thanks _Teme_" Naruto sang. Happy to have gotten that shot in.

"Hn..Dope" He said, a sight smirk on his face, glad the Naruto kid had forgiven him.

He wasn't sure why it mattered to him. Maybe it was because he could relate to this Naruto kid. Him being a Uchiha was treated differently just like him. Maybe he would invite him to sit at lunch with his friends. Its the least he could do right after what he said?

"Oh Naruto" The male math teacher said "My name is Iruka, or Mr. I to you" I nodded

"You sit in the back behind Uchiha and next to Kiba." Naruto hesitated.

"Naruto Kiba is the one with the fuzzy jacket and Uchiha is the one with the eyes" Iruka joked

Naruto nodded again as he walked and sat next to Kiba. Kiba was no better at dressing then Naruto was. He wear long gray pants and a fuzzy brown jacket that covered his upper half. Kiba moved closer to Naruto and started to sniff him. He was sniffing like a dog sniffing another dog he just meet. Kiba moved closer and closer to Naruto. By the time Naruto had to balls to say something Kiba was almost in his lap, sniffing him.

"Uh...Just what are you doing?" Naruto asked sightly annoyed

Susake turned around in his chair. He didn't like that Kiba was smelling Naruto. He wasn't sure why but what he did know is that Susake wanted him to stop. The raven glared at the dog like boy. This made Kiba pause and sit back up in his chair. He looked like a puppy that had just been caught chewing on the sippers.

"Oh. Sorry...I was just smelling you. Making sure you haven't been hanging around with the wrong crowd you know what I mean?" Naruto chuckled as well did a few class mates that had been watching "the new kid".

"By the way, you smell nice...like oranges" Naruto smirked and leaned closer to Kiba, smelling around his neck he pulled away in a few seconds and said...

"Boy Kiba...I don't mean to be rude but you smell like...dog" Naruto smiled as Kiba let out a deep and loud laugh and patted Naruto on the back.

"Naruto I like you, your sitting with me at lunch got it?" Naruto nodded.

Susake wasn't sure why but he was mad at Kiba. No wait, not mad more envoys. He had wanted to ask Naruto to sit with them as a way to start a friendship with the dope. What is he saying? He doesn't want some dope's friendship. He watched Naruto laugh. It was beautiful he found himself staring at his perfect cheek bones as they flexed. Susake was gay, some people knew, others (like the fan girls) didn't believe and some didn't even know (his family)

'This Naruto guy...there is something different about him...'


End file.
